Jae-HaYonaYun: Whispers from Sweet Poison (One-Shot Request)
by Brunetteangel95
Summary: Request from an awesome person on Tumblr. This is a Big Brother Jae-Ha One-Shot with Yona and Yun! Contains alcohol use and drunkenness. I hope you guys enjoy it!


_This One-Shot contains Original Character, Jin. He is a leader of a rebel gang that is going against the Sei Kingdom. The Happy Hungry Bunch and the Rebels have joined forces. Hak, Ki-Ja, and Zeno are out on a mission leaving Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah, Yun, and Yona with their new comrades. This setting takes place in a small house in a village in Sei. ENJOY!_

He would have to say he was surprised. Entering the room to see a dancing Yona, her face flushed with a cup of sake in her hand. At the table lay Yun, swaying softly to the shinobu music being played by one of Jin's soldiers. The rest of the men cheered on the princess as she clumsily continued dancing to the rhythmic melody of the flute.

"Oi! Greenie! Blue! It's about time you guys showed up! Come over here and join the fun!" Jin invited, a wide grin on his face as he held up a jug of potent sake. Being addressed as 'greenie' wasn't his favorite nickname by any means; nonetheless, Jae-Ha began making his way over to the table.

"Jin… It's not nice to call Jae-Ha, Greenie or Shin-Ah, Blue.. They have names!" He could hear Yona's slightly slurred voice say in their defense. Her body softly swayed as she walked over to the table where the Green Dragon had just sat down. Shin Ah silently went over to the corner, with a glass of sake.

"I guess a cup of sake wouldn't hurt." Jae-Ha said with a smile while picking up an empty cup. Just as he was about to take a sip, warmth pressed against his back as small arms made their way around his shoulders and rested on his chest. The Green Dragon froze before looking over his shoulder to see the princess' smiling face. "Yona-chan, you shouldn't hold onto a man like this."

"But I want to hug you! Yun won't let me hug him… and I really want to hug someone! Besides you are sooo warm!" The Princess went from pouting to giggling with glee by the end of the sentence. The smell of sake was light on her body, but she was obviously done for.

 _Ah… She really is drunk, but she's actually pretty adorable._ Jae-Ha thought to himself before using his arms to pry her off of him and sit her next to him.

"I don't feel good…." The slurred voice of the genius boy said from across the table, his body completely swaying now.

"You've only had three glasses of sake! You already this drunk?" Jin joked, giving him a little nudge which nearly sent him falling over. Instantly, Jae-Ha jumped over to catch him.

"I think it's about time that you get to bed…" He told the young genius who merely slumped against him, no complaints from him.

Looking over at Yona who sat cheerfully sipping on another glass of sake, given by Jin, and then turning his gaze to Shin-Ah, he continued, "Shin-Ah, watch Yona for a minute. I will be back after I get this kid to bed."

"Who are you calling a kid?! I take care of all of you!" Yun argued before slumping back into Jae-Ha, another dizzy spell hitting him. The Green Dragon wrapped Yun's arm across him and slowly stood up.

"Why do you enjoy this so much… I hate it. I have no control over my body." Yun mumbled while carefully walking towards the back room. As they entered the back room, Jae-Ha sat him down on his already premade futon.

"I guess it's an escape for me.. I don't remember a lot of painful things when drunk and surrounded by women..."

"It's only a temporary solution though… In the morning you wake with all of those memories. Wouldn't it be better to just depend on your family a little more?" Yun stated, his eyes closing from exhaustion. Jae-Ha was silent a moment before smiling slightly.

"And here I was trying to be the big brother to you… You really are amazing Yun." He stated before pulling the boy's covers up to his chest. "I do wish you could have just been a kid though…"

Stepping outside of the room, Yona was at it again. This time hugging the poor Shin-Ah tightly and trying to take off his mask in spurts.

"You're eyes are so pretty, Shin-Ah! Please let me see them again! Shin-Ah, I love you! You are like my brother! My cute cute shy brother!" Shin-Ah stayed silent as he held onto his mask tightly. Jae-Ha came over to her, softly pulling her away from the blue dragon.

"Yona-chan as much as I would like to see his eyes, I don't think it's fair for you to try those tricks on him." The green dragon could hear Jin cracking up in the background. He was obviously loving the show.

"This little woman you have here is really cute when she is drunk. Though it only took a glass and a half of sake to make her this way." Jin stated with a smile.

"Well, this is the first time she has ever drank anything like this before." The Green Dragon responded as Yona hugged him tightly.

"The first time?"

"Yeah, she has a protector that never allows her to get anything alcoholic." At this Jin nods knowingly.

"Ah yes, Hak the Dark Dragon. He really does treasure her." Jae-Ha heard him say as he looked down and rubbed Yona's head.

"Hak?" Yona perked up even more when hearing the Dark Dragon's name. "I really love Hak! But he is always teasing me! He tells me I have no sex appeal… Jae-Ha! Is it true? Do I really have no sex appeal?"

The princess' glazed eyes look up at the Green Dragon in anticipation.

"Well, I don't know. You usually stay covered up and modest so I couldn't really answer that question." At that, he watched as Yona began undressing in front of everyone.

"Yona-chan! What are you doing?"

"I'm taking off some of my clothes so you can see.. I want to know if I have no sex appeal." Jae-Ha's eyes widened as she took off her overcoat and began unbuttoning the top portion of her underdress, her cleavage peeking through the opening. He looked over to see all of the Rebel gangs' eyes glued on the princess. Immediately, the Green Dragon takes off his overcoat and covers the princess.

"Jae-Ha?"

"You don't need to show everyone. You are beautiful the way you are. Hak is just teasing you.. He says things he doesn't mean sometimes… Why don't we get you to bed? You'll feel better if you go ahead and rest. You feel very dizzy don't you?" At this the Yona merely nodded and leaned into him. Jae-Ha knelt down and picked the princess up bridal style. "Good girl."

As they entered into the dark room, Yona grabbed his arm tightly.

"I'm sorry if I am acting strange… I get really worried whenever you all go out on missions without me.. I really do love you guys so when you aren't with me.. I worry."

"…We feel the same way.. But Ki-Ja, Zeno, and Hak will be back by morning. They are strong men. Nothing bad will happen to them." He responded while slowly laying her down onto her bed.

"Jae-Ha…"

"Yes?" The princess grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. Her gaze felt like it would pierce straight through him, like she could see everything inside of his heart and his mind.

"..Please.. Don't ever leave me.. Don't ever vanish or fade away.. Stay by my side.. Stay with our family… I don't ever want to lose you.. or anyone.. It's my biggest fear." Her hand tightened around his as she closed her eyes, sleep overtaking her. Jae-Ha smiled gently and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I will always be here to protect you.. and everyone else… Thank you Yona-Chan for giving me a family and a home. I really love all of you." He whispered before placing the covers over her and exiting the room.

"Well that was a sight. Why did you stop her?" Jin stated as soon as the Green Dragon closed the door and walked over to the table. "It was just getting to the-"

"Jin-san, let me make one thing perfectly clear. If you ever do something like this again, you can forget working together in this mission. Yona-Chan is very dear to us, and we do not tolerate someone making her drunk and making derogatory comments about her." Jae-Ha cast an underlying glare in his smile.

"She really is precious to you, isn't she?" Jin responded, his usual flirty persona and charisma gone.

"More precious than anyone on this earth..."

Jin let out a small sigh before smiling earnestly.

"I have a people like that too." Jin said while looking back at his collapsed men, who snored softly in the background. "...I apologize. I won't do anything like that from this moment on. Now.. what do you say we pick up this party.. just us men?" Jae-Ha nodded before grabbing his glass and filling it with sake.

"You want another glass too, Shin-Ah?" The green dragon asked only to see the blue dragon in the corner sleeping peacefully, Ao asleep on his lap. "I guess he couldn't handle it either."

"Yeah… Not all of us drown our sorrows with this tonic." Jin mumbled before taking a swig of the sweet poison.

"Some are stronger than guys like us, I guess." Jae-Ha said, swirling around the clear liquid in his glass. _Someday I hope that I can be like them…Ah.. what am I thinking.. This was supposed to be my big brother moment, but I feel like I learned even more about myself than I realized…_

Jae-Ha let out a self-depreciating laugh before taking a big drink. That night the two men stayed up late into the night, talking about non-sense mixed with painful memories and experiences, as those they cherished slept peacefully.

 _Please don't ever leave my side.. Don't ever vanish.._ Her sweet, heartfelt words rang through his head as sleep finally found him. His heart relaxed at this, even in his drunken stupor, he found peace in those words.

 _I've really got myself trapped… I really can't ever leave you…Yona-Chan… Everyone…_

Still taking requests!


End file.
